


Boston and Other Beautiful Things

by Dreann



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assistant Darcy Lewis, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis's Taser, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, POV Darcy Lewis, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Relationship(s), SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sarcasm, Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreann/pseuds/Dreann
Summary: Captain America doesn't normally play body guard, but when he does, it's undercover for Dr. Jane Foster and her loud mouth, ballsy, busty intern. Steve doesn't know if he'll get out of this particular mission alive, especially considering Darcy keeps muttering about seeing how much voltage his post serum body can take.





	Boston and Other Beautiful Things

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly Captain America is totally a foul mouthed sarcastic shit, and I'm so happy to write him that way. And Darcy? Gosh I just love her. Also this is my first fic? Be gentle please~

The airport wasn't crowded, and he was thankful for that. Blending in was easier when people were sparce, but blending in at all was hard to do with the loud conversation going on in front of him. He had been warned that they both rambled, but no one had told him they would do so so...loudly.

"So you've never seen the snow in Boston?" Steve questioned the brunette walking in front of him. The woman glanced back at him, only to trip and stumble while muttering something about a surprise attack of patriotism. 

Steve caught her by her elbow and helped the tiny thing stay upright, not bothering to hide his chuckle. Dr. Foster, who the young woman had been deep in conversation with, merely raised an eyebrow at the two, not entertained by her interns clumsiness. But of course Dr. Foster had known that Captain America would be undercover protecting them while they worked on a prototype Einstein Rosenbridge, where Darcy had not. "Holy mother of sweet baby bald eagles, can't you warn someone?" 

"That I'm going to talk to them? Well, m'am, I usually have to speak to warn someone." He could feel the smirk appear before he could stop it, and Darcy narrowed her eyes at him in return. 

"Okay Captain Smart-ass, m'am me one more time and I'll show you Mini Mewmew- and I promise she won't go easy on you. No, my sweet little born and raised in Virginia self has never seen the snow in Boston. I'm assuming you have?" She had cocked a hand on her hip and was currently appraising him, clearly struck the wrong way by his comment. Her words where a challenge, and he knew that he didn't need her irritated at him for the next few weeks, so he decided to repress the sarcastic answer that bubbled in his throat and instead go for honesty. 

"A few times. It was...beautiful. Who is Minnie?" Darcy laughed at his question, grating his nerves a bit. He hated being laughed at, he had had enough of that before he had went under the ice, back when he couldn't do anything about it.

Jane could clearly see the tension building and decided to intervene, much to his relief. "Darcy, behave. Steve is going to be with us for the next month or so, however long it takes us to build the prototype. Mini Mewmew is what she named her taser, which she carries everywhere with her. She's trigger happy, I'm warning you now. Can we please just board the jet in silence now? I have a few schematics that I have to draw..." Steve nodded, and the trio completed their trip in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry chapter 2 isn't up yet, my 8 month old ripped up my first draft and I have to officially type out the second. Anyone else still use ink and paper to write?


End file.
